The Morning After
by dl-shipper34
Summary: A horrific crime turns Lindsay's world upside down. Rated T for some graphic scenes. Includes DL and the team.
1. Central Park Bliss

A/N: My plot bunnies have returned with a vengeance. This is my first T-rated story, and it is that way for a graphic scene that will take place in (most likely) chapter three. Much thanks to Liffy for allowing me to use one of the storylines. Reviews are welcome and always appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

**THE MORNING AFTER - CHAPTER 1**

Dusk had finally enveloped the city, and the usual noise of the roads dwindled to a low hum as the residents of New York settled down for the night. The sun had nearly set, and it created a magnificent scene of red and orange rivers that flowed through the sky, streaking off into eternity. A light breeze to the spring air complimented the wondrous sight.

Inside the Crime Lab, it was rather quiet as people started to turn in. Lindsay Monroe, however, was focused on getting some paperwork finished. The young woman shuffled through reports, nimble fingers striking the keyboard with amazing accuracy. She was growing tired after a long day but wanted to get everything done before she retired for the evening.

Danny watched her from the doorway, a smile playing on his lips. Her hard work ethic was one of the many reasons why he loved her so much. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny, caring…the list was endless. They had been dating for several months now, having revealed their relationship to the team only a few days after moving into the new quarters. Danny was relieved that the walls had finally broken down between him and Lindsay. He had spent two years chasing her, never once giving up even when it seemed that all hope was lost, and he couldn't be happier.

Sneaking up behind her, Danny snaked his arms over her neck, running a thumb gently along her collarbone and pressing his lips to her cheek. Lindsay immediately jumped, but relaxed when his thick Staten Island accent rang in her ear.

"You work too hard, Montana. Give your body a break once in a while."

Lindsay felt her skin explode into goosebumps. Danny's touch often had that effect on her. "I just want to finish this before I leave."

Danny kissed her neck. "How about we go out for dinner tonight? We haven't done that for a while."

Despite not being cold, Lindsay shivered slightly. "Sounds refreshing, especially after the week it's been. Hectic isn't the word. Sometimes I think the killers plan these things."

Chuckling softly, Danny swiveled the chair around so they could see each other. Her features never ceased to amaze him. She had creamy skin with a few sparse freckles, a cute button nose, and beautiful chestnut eyes that reflected the sunlight perfectly. He always lost himself whilst staring into them, soaring off to some unknown paradise.

With a brilliant smile, Lindsay cupped his cheeks in her hands and returned the kiss, indulging herself in his taste. Pulling away after a few moments, she rested her forehead against his. "I could do with a little walk in Central Park, Messer."

Danny winked cheerily. "Anythin' for my girl."

They embraced warmly, and as Lindsay's arm wrapped around his shoulder, she noticed a faint mark on her bicep. Not wanting Danny to see it, she broke the hug and pulled down her sleeve in one swift motion. Danny, too excited for the date, failed to notice the odd behaviour.

"Get ready for an unforgettable night, Montana."

---

A full moon hung over the Park as the two young CSI's walked hand-in-hand along the stone path. It was a cool evening, and Danny displayed his chivalrous manners by offering Lindsay his jacket. She immediately warmed up and squeezed his hand gently as they made their way in silence, each deep in their own thoughts.

Both had come a long way in the three years they had known each other. Danny was no longer a hot-headed kid; he had matured greatly since meeting Lindsay. She kept him level, her quick wit often catching him by surprise, and was wise for one so young. She had taught him about love and innocence, and that no one should ever let go of hope. Danny felt that life now had a meaning. Before Lindsay came along he would just get up, go to work, and come back home to an empty apartment. There was no structure to his routine. But now he took his time in the morning, often watching her sleep for a few minutes before realizing he would be late. He loved to watch her chest rise and fall steadily as her eyes flickered in their sockets, a sign that her mind was carrying her off to strange dreamlands. He looked forward to returning home at night, especially when Lindsay got off earlier than him. When she was pressed up against his chest, his strong arms around her waist and holding her close, her heartbeat pulsating through his skin and into his veins, he felt as if no one else existed in the world but them.

As they continued walking, Lindsay stole a glance at Danny, who shifted his cobalt gaze to her. His piercing eyes were so riveting; they bore into her spirit without even the slightest effort. She was glad that he had seeped through the barrier she had built around herself, slowly inching his way into her heart. Despite resenting him at first, she had quickly grown accustomed to his charming smile and luscious accent. He had helped her overcome her fears, and for that she was grateful. Never could she imagine a life without Danny; there would simply be no point to it. She loved waking up next to him (something she had dreamt of for a long time), feeling his thumb caress her shoulder, feeling his kind words shimmer through her entire body like a never-ending ripple. Through him she had learned to heal and trust, and to her he was her pillar of strength, not the other way around as he often said. Her life meant so much more now that he was in it.

They stopped at their favourite place in the park: a sizeable pond situated in the south-east corner, under the cover of a massive willow tree that sprang up from the earth. The overhanging branches created a green blanket of safety and peacefulness, and Danny often leaned against the trunk and allowed Lindsay to rest against him. This night was no different.

Lindsay placed her ear to his chest, smiling as his heartbeat reverberated in her ear. The enormous tree stretching high above the pond, and the image of countless leaves dancing on the water's surface, made out to be like a protective mother watching over her beloved child. It was pure bliss, and Danny's whisper made the moment even more special.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Neither knew that a dark shadow was creeping up on them from just beyond the horizon.


	2. Reliving the Past

**THE MORNING AFTER - CHAPTER 2**

As it is with all couples, things could get pretty heated in a matter of minutes. This was the case with Danny and Lindsay. The latter kicked the door shut, focusing all her energy on the man she was madly kissing, swiftly disposing of his shirt and exploring his toned abdomen with her hands. Danny, meanwhile, breathed in the vanilla scent of her shampoo and pressed his lips to her sensitive neck. Kissing her collarbone, he proceeded to run a hand down her left arm. The exchange ended as swiftly as it had begun. Danny jerked away suddenly, eyes alight with puzzlement. Breathing heavily, Lindsay cursed inwardly, instinctively knowing what the problem was. _He found it_.

Danny's voice was etched with concern. "Lindsay, what is this?"

She shifted her eyes to her arm, where his thumb slid over a medium-sized scar near her shoulder. Wincing slightly, she avoided Danny's stare and answered in a plain tone.

"I cut myself."

CSI skills taking over, Danny was not convinced. "You cut yourself, or someone cut you."

Lindsay shook her head. "No, it's not like that."

He refused to drop the issue, almost forcing a proper answer from her. "Did someone hurt you?"

She took a step back. "I'm fine, really. It was nothing."

"Montana," he pleaded with her now. "Tell me what that scar is from. It's almost two inches long. Were you attacked?"

Realizing Danny would continue to ask questions, Lindsay dropped her shoulders. She knew that sooner or later he would see the scar, and she would have to tell him the gruesome story. Retrieving their shirts off the hardwood floor, she tossed Danny his and threw hers over her head.

"Sit down and I'll tell you."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"He's looking at you! Wave back!"

Lindsay hesitantly raised a hand and returned the greeting. The handsome young man in the parking lot flashed a brilliant smile at her before getting into his car. Lindsay's heart skipped a beat, and she could hear her friends giggle uncontrollably behind her. They were situated under a large oak tree near the front of the college campus, enjoying a break from their normally crazy schedule.

"You two would be so great together," Nicole stated. "You should ask him out."

Lindsay's long ponytail swayed from side to side as she shook her head. "He doesn't even like me."

Hannah shrugged. "You don't know that. He always seems to be eyeing you. Can't say I blame him; you are one hot chick."

Lindsay blushed visibly, and her friends threw another fit of giggles. They all knew she had a major crush on Matt Branson, one of the guys in their class. He had wavy brown hair, stunning blue eyes, and a firm jawline. In other words, he was gorgeous. She constantly daydreamed about him, but she never spoke to him in fear of saying something embarrassing. When they did speak, it was an awkward 'hello' and never an actual conversation. Matt, however, never seemed to keep his gaze off her. She could feel his piercing eyes burying into her skin, and all she wanted was one chance to be with him. To her, he was Prince Charming.

---

"Get away from me!"

Lindsay tore from his grasp, hot tears of rage streaming down her cheeks. Matt held his hands out pleadingly, trying to reason with the angered young woman.

"Baby, it was an accident. You have to believe me!"

Lindsay's entire body shook with fury. "Believe you?! How am I supposed to believe you when I saw you with my own eyes, Matt?"

"She means nothing to me! You're the only one I want."

"Yet she was worth sleeping with!" Lindsay could barely control her rising temper. "How could you do this to me? We've dated for nearly a year. I thought you loved me."

False tears rimmed Matt's eyes. "Lindsay, I do love you. She came onto me. I tried to stop her, but she wouldn't let me leave."

Her blazing eyes stared directly into his. "You think I'm stupid?! You think I'm just a child's play thing to toss around? It's over Matt! We're through. Now get out before I call the police."

Like an autumn breeze, Matt's attitude shifted in an instant. Face flushed with blood, he took an advancing step. "No one speaks like that to me an' gets away with it. You need to learn to hold your tongue."

Lindsay's eyes widened in horror as he grabbed a knife from its holder, brandishing it cruelly in front of her. Spittle sprayed from Matt's mouth as he spoke between clenched teeth, "No more smart comments, eh? I'll teach you to defy me!"

With that he lunged, but Lindsay was swift and leapt nimbly to one side. However, she was trapped up against the fridge, and Matt knew it. Snarling evilly, he threw himself at her again, wrapping his large hands around her wrists and struggling to keep her still. Lindsay's heart pumped furiously in her chest; the blade was only inches from her throat. Somehow managing to wriggle one of her hands free, she clamped it down on the knife-wielding wrist and bravely pushed, not prepared to go down without a fight. The blade was now hovering over her arm, and Matt drove the edge into her skin. Stifling a cry of pain, Lindsay watched as the sharp metal dragged over her shoulder, instantly creating a deep gash. Matt's eyes were shrouded in blood, breath coming out in hoarse rasps as he continued to drive the blade into her.

Realizing her life was in serious danger, Lindsay did the only thing she could. Thrusting forward, she slammed her forehead into his, immediately knocking him out cold. Struggling to keep conscious, and with a fresh wound on her skull, she snatched the phone from the wall and dialed 9-1-1, staunching the flow of blood with a tea towel.

"911, what's your emergency?"

Lindsay's voice was frantic; she was unsure of when Matt would come around. "My boyfriend just attacked me with a knife! He's unconscious at the moment, but please hurry! He tried to kill me!"

"Alright ma'am, police units are on their way. Just stay with me until they get there."

Lindsay cursed as she glanced down at her wound. The once white towel was now completely red, and she could feel her senses starting to swim from the loss of blood.

"Please…hurry…"

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Danny was thunderstruck, but he wasted no time in comforting Lindsay. His muscular arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in, gently pushing her head onto his chest. Teardrops fell from her eyes and dotted his shirt, but he didn't care. Rubbing a hand through her brown locks, he allowed her to calm down in the silence that had followed her terrible narrative. 

"I'm so sorry, Danny. I should have told you."

"No, Montana. Don't do that. Don't apologize for something you didn't do. It's not your fault."

Lindsay sniffed. "I was foolish, thinking he loved me."

He tilted her head so they were eye-to-eye. "What you did was very brave and heroic. Matt is the foolish one here, not you. He's nothing but a scumbag."

She smiled faintly. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"I never noticed the scar before, even that night on the pool table." He sighed and kissed her hair, motioning for her to rise. "C'mon Montana, you should get some rest. It's been a long week."

Lindsay grew visibly calmer, knowing that Danny would be there to protect her. They made their way to the bedroom, where he once again shielded her in his embrace. It was the one place where she felt truly safe.

---

Not a word of the ordeal was spoken after that night. Though she was happy to have finally admitted everything to Danny, a part of Lindsay could not stop thinking about Matt. She had forced herself to forget everything about the young man who had nearly killed her, but now that it had been brought up she constantly found herself looking over her shoulder. Matt had not tried to contact her for many a year; he had been under house arrest for getting into more trouble with the law. Lindsay had no idea where he lived, or even if he was still alive, and she preferred to keep it that way.

Several days after her terrifying account, Lindsay was home late from another long shift. She had the night to herself, as Danny was still at the lab. The hallway lights flickered as she made her way to her apartment, unaware that someone was watching her. Almost immediately after unlocking the door, a large hand clamped down over her mouth, muffling her instinctual screams. Lindsay struggled in their grasp, but she was at the disadvantage as they had sneaked up from behind. Dragging her into the apartment, the stranger slammed the door shut, tossing Lindsay onto the floor like a rag doll. She whirled her head around and gasped in shock.

"It can't be."

* * *

A/N: The flashback was supposed to be in italics, except that FF took out a paragraph for some unknown reason, so I had to leave it in regular font. The plot bunny enjoys reviews :) 


	3. A Never Ending Nightmare

A/N: Please note that this chapter contains graphic scenes.

* * *

**THE MORNING AFTER - CHAPTER 3**

Matt Branson stood over Lindsay, sneering as he glared at her. He had grown into a powerful young man, with bulging arms and chest, but his eyes still possessed the same evil glint as they did back in college.

His voice hissed from behind clenched teeth. "Surprised to see me?"

Lindsay was terrified, but she refused to show it and instead posed a question of her own. "Why are you here?"

She groaned as he kicked her brutally. "Revenge, my dear. You didn't really think you could get away from me, did you?"

Ignoring the pain, Lindsay scrambled up onto her feet and immediately planted them firmly into the floor. "Get out of my apartment, Matt. You have no business being here."

He laughed mockingly. "You are both insolent and deaf. I should never have dated you; that was the biggest mistake of my life."

"No," she retorted, voice dripping with venom. "_You_ were the mistake. It was foolishness to think that I would never find out. I won't tell you again; get out of my home or I'll have you arrested."

Matt shrugged carelessly. "You have nothing on me."

Now it was Lindsay's turn to laugh in his face. "I'm a Detective. One phone call and they'll be all over this place. I did it once; I can do it again."

Swift as a flash he connected with her stomach. Lindsay doubled over and wrenched, jagged tears streaming down her cheeks. Matt grabbed her by her golden locks, lifted her up, and dragged her into the bedroom, where he threw her onto the mattress like a rag doll.

"I see you haven't changed a bit since college. You're still a selfish little bitch!"

Swimming dangerously close to unconsciousness, Lindsay bravely attempted to defend herself, but was at a disadvantage as she was lying on her back. Looming over her, Matt tore at her clothes, ripping them into shreds and flinging them carelessly onto the floor. Lindsay kicked and screamed, but he only laughed maliciously. The sickening realization struck Lindsay like a thunderbolt: he was bigger and more powerful.

She continued to fight, but Matt merely dodged her flailing limbs. She was now lying half-naked on the bed, and he climbed on top of her, snarling with pleasure as he watched her struggle in his grasp. Wounded in numerous places, Lindsay wriggled like a fish out of water, but she was helpless against her stronger opponent. Completely ignoring her pleas, he tore off her shirt and bra, taking a good look at her from head to waist.

Though she fought back courageously, Lindsay was immobilized; she could do nothing to stop the violent attack. Matt snarled wickedly and plunged himself into her with such force that a horrendous scream emitted from her throat. Blood immediately streamed out from her, lining the sheets beneath them. Powerless tears formed rivulets on Lindsay's face; she was at his total mercy. He drove deeper, and soon they were both covered in the red liquid. Matt continued his evil crime for several more agonizing seconds, not speaking a word the entire time, his hand covering Lindsay's mouth to silence her cries. His other hand held her wrist down, stealing her ability to move.

After what seemed like an eternity, he lifted himself off her, wiping the perspiration from his forehead with a sleeve. When he finally spoke, his voice was like a death whisper.

"Thanks."

---

Some time passed before Lindsay managed to lift a single limb. She was completely paralyzed with fear and shame, and she had no idea if Matt would return to finish the deed. Choked sobs rose from her chest as she felt the blood continue to seep through the sheets and onto her skin. She remained frozen on the bed, terrified that her vicious attacker would suddenly leap back in the room and find her to be still alive.

Tragically unaware of the full extent of the rape, Lindsay could only lay in silence, defenseless against the still-wet blood that pooled around her body. Blackness swallowed her up, and the excruciating pain vanished as she sunk into the abyss.

---

An older woman who lived next door slowly ventured out from her apartment. She had heard Lindsay scream but was too nervous to investigate. However, she felt uneasy about the sudden silence coming from her neighbors. Noticing their door was slightly open, she grabbed an umbrella from its holder, carrying it above her shoulders in preparation for any surprises.

The elder cautiously opened the door and peered in. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Silence greeted her questions. Stepping into the apartment, she gazed about the seemingly normal place and was about to leave when a moan rose in the air. Tightening her grip on the umbrella handle, she headed to the bedroom where the noise had come from, and it was there that her eyes fell upon a dreadful sight.

Her younger neighbor was splayed out on the blood-soaked sheets, the substance covering her hips, thighs, and hands. The older woman nearly dropped her umbrella in shock, but she acted quickly. Rushing over to the bed, she inspected Lindsay, who was nude and obviously tumbling around in some dark chasm. She gently lifted her eyelids and shined the bedside lamp into them. Lindsay's pupils immediately dilated, and the lady knew that she was at least alive. Grabbing the cell off the table, she dialed for assistance and grasped Lindsay's hand, whispering kind words to her as she waited for the ambulance to arrive.

---

"You wanted to see me Mac?"

The head CSI turned around with a grim face. Danny noted this before closing the door and approaching the desk. His elder's normally bright eyes were clouded, and his lips were pressed firmly together. Danny knew something was terribly wrong.

"I just got off the phone with Angel of Mercy. Lindsay is there."

Danny jumped up, asking the question to which he already knew the answer. "Is she alright?"

"She's been raped, Danny. It's not looking good."

Danny's heart stopped for a split second, and his knees buckled from the weight of the devastating news. Mac rushed around the table and assisted him up, grasping his hand tightly.

"We're all going over now to see her. You can come with me."

Danny barely made out his words. Lindsay, raped? How could that happen? His eyes suddenly filled with blood, and he slammed an angry fist down on the desk. The impact was so forceful that several objects rattled around on the surface. He was beyond furious; who would do something so evil to someone like Lindsay, let alone anyone? He had seen these cases before, but they were nothing like this. It took every ounce of his being to not tear out of that office and drive down to the hospital himself. He spoke no words as Mac literally carried him out, all four limbs near limp at the monstrosity of Lindsay's case.

He had no idea that things would go from bad to worse.


	4. A Startling Discovery

A/N: Many thanks to all of you who had reviewed. It is very much appreciated.

* * *

**THE MORNING AFTER - CHAPTER 4**

"Let me see her!"

Mac and Hawkes dug their heels into the floor, straining to hold the furious Danny back. A nurse stood several feet off to the side, careful not to be in his war path. Danny was livid; his entire face was red and his eyes bulged out from their sockets. The nurse had never seen such ferocity from anyone.

"Sir, you need to calm down. Miss Monroe is in a small coma; you must wait out here."

Her face was showered with spittle as Danny roared, "You cannot hold me here forever; I will see her."

"Yes, but not now. She is seriously injured and must rest."

Danny flared his nostrils. It was clear he was not in his right mind. "Let go! Lindsay needs me!"

He slumped to the floor as Mac landed a chop to his neck. The elder CSI shook his head apologetically as he picked up the limp young man.

"Sorry Danny, but it was for your own good."

---

As the hours passed by, Lindsay continued to slip in and out of consciousness. The intensity of the attack had overpowered her senses, and she lay motionless in the hospital bed, the moonlight filtering through the window and pooling onto the pale sheets. Her entire body was covered in bruises, her hair mangled and features twisted in agony. Every few minutes a nurse would come by and check on the young woman, whose wounds had been dressed and given a nightgown. She was in her own room, the extent of the rape so severe that the doctors were vigilant about her being in the same vicinity as another patient.

Doctors came and went, and Lindsay remained deep in slumber.

---

The first thing that Danny felt when he awoke was a throbbing pain in the back of his neck. Rubbing the spot gingerly, he lifted his eyes to see Mac and the team watching him. They were seated in the hospital waiting room, not far from where Lindsay rested.

"What happened?" He asked groggily, still slightly dazed from Mac's blow.

Stella patted his shoulder gently and changed the subject. "We're about to hear Lindsay's results."

At the mention of her name, Danny became alert. "Is she-" he was afraid to finish the sentence lest his worst fears be confirmed.

Stella shook her head. "No, she's alive, but still sleeping. The doctor did some tests on her."

As if on cue, an older male sauntered into the solemn room, clutching a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. Taking a seat beside Hawkes, he stared at each of them before clearing his throat and speaking.

"Good morning to you all. I am Dr. Evans, the one monitoring Lindsay's activity. I must say that Miss Monroe is quite a fighter. I found defensive wounds on her arms and legs. Unfortunately, she lost the battle. Vaginal tears confirm it was indeed a rape, and a brutal one at that. She was conscious through the entire process, and as soon as I finished she slipped off again. She should be awake in another few hours, and you all can see her then. Until that time, I would like a few words with you, Detective Taylor."

Mac nodded to his colleagues and headed out with the doctor. All eyes fell upon Danny, who was breathing heavily. Stella placed a reassuring but firm hand on his wrist, and he noted this before sighing and leaned back into the chair. Things were looking grim for Lindsay, and the team was faring no better. The rape was beginning to take a toll on all of them, especially Danny who suddenly rose from his seat in silence. The others watched as he dragged himself out of the room, not prepared to chase after him. They knew that in order to figure things out, he needed his own space.

Danny found a small room almost right beside the waiting area and flung his tired body onto the couch, thoughts swimming around his mind like a dark maelstrom. He was still unable to comprehend that Lindsay had been raped, but what bothered him more was the identity of the perpetrator, which at this moment only Lindsay knew. However, he knew the symptoms and was fully aware of her trying to defend whoever committed the evil crime. It was not unusual for a rape victim to attempt to cover up the suspect, fearing they would find out and thus attacking them or their families. Danny was prepared to protect Lindsay at all costs, and if that meant giving his life to save her, then so be it.

A sense of helplessness washed over him like a great wave, and he closed his eyes to gather his screaming thoughts, waiting patiently for Lindsay to awaken from her dark cavern.

---

Hours turned into days, and Lindsay was still in the hospital being carefully monitored. Evans wanted to be absolutely sure that she was well and strong enough before going back home. Stella took care of the housing problem, offering her apartment up for as long as needed. Everyone agreed on this; they were not willing to allow Lindsay back into the apartment, even after the team had processed it. Mac and Stella had found usual rape signs: torn and bloody sheets, strands of hair and bodily fluids, and some disturbance in the room. The blood came back to Lindsay, but in order to have a detailed account of the rape, they needed to know who attacked her. The young woman was still in a state of shock, and so they decided to wait until she had recovered well enough to relate the horrific tale to the best of her ability.

Every single one of them knew this would prove difficult, but they were determined to help Lindsay and bring the rapist to justice.

---

It was on the eighth day when a startling discovery was made. Lindsay was groggy but awake, complying with an examination to make sure everything was at least alright for the time being. Not wanting to take any chances, Dr. Evans made her remain in the hospital. Wary of certain situations that could arise from the result of a rape, he did an evaluation of Lindsay's internal organs, focusing specifically on her reproductive system.

Evans handed the test results to Mac, who looked them over with a furrowed brow. All were present to hear what he had to say.

"Is this conclusive?" He tried to swallow the large lump in his throat.

The doctor nodded. "I'm afraid so." He turned his gaze to the team, who all knew what Mac was reading. The color in Danny's face had drained, and he looked like someone who had seen a few too many years. It was like a nightmare, one from which he could not awaken.

Lindsay was pregnant.


	5. I'm Scared

**THE MORNING AFTER - CHAPTER 5**

"Danny, I don't want to be here anymore. I want to go home."

The young man swallowed the huge lump in his throat. "Montana, you've been seriously hurt. You must stay here so you can receive proper medical attention."

Lindsay sighed stubbornly. "I can't stand it much longer."

Danny failed in his attempt to smile. "I must ask you some questions regarding the incident. At any point you feel uncomfortable, tell me an' I'll stop."

She closed her eyes. "I remember everything. His dank breath on my face, his hands crawling over my body like some evil slime…I tried to fight him but I couldn't. He was too strong."

Danny felt his blood boil with anger, but he kept a calm exterior. "Can you tell me what happened prior to?"

Her voice trembled, and he noticed that she was slightly shaking. "I...I opened the apartment, and he came up from behind. He clamped his hand over my mouth and forced me inside, where he threw me on the floor. He kicked me, than tossed me onto the bed like a piece of garbage."

He rubbed her shoulder gently. "Do you remember what he looked like? Any unique scars or features?"

Lindsay's eyes snapped open, and she turned her gaze to him. The chestnut hue had vanished from her irises; he was staring at twin grey orbs. Her face had suddenly drained of colour, and she shook her head vigorously.

"I can't tell you."

---

Clasping Lindsay's hand, Danny's heart faltered as he watched her reaction to the movement on the screen. Dr. Evans had required that she be notified of the pregnancy, concerned that if she found out on her own, her symptoms would worsen and she would attempt suicide. He had seen it before and was not prepared to have it happened again.

The young woman stared with unblinking eyes at the grainy black-and-white screen. A tiny circular mass pulsated slightly as the being shifted, and Danny's fingers turned red from her vice-like grip. Tears welled in her eyes, and Dr. Evans immediately turned off the ultrasound, glancing at her apologetically.

"We would like to keep you here a bit longer, just to monitor your activity."

Lindsay moaned in agony. She desperately wanted to leave; she felt as if they were holding her prisoner. She buried her face in Danny's chest, releasing the tears freely. He swayed gently back and forth, whispering soft words to her. Dr. Evans nodded to the young man respectively.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

---

Lindsay gripped Danny's shirt in her hands tightly, still not quite believing the news. "It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Danny's spirit faltered under the enormity of the situation. "Listen to me, Montana. I'll help you get through this. You have to trust me. I'll be with you every step of the way, alright?"

She sniffed and wiped away a falling tear. "It's my fault. I brought this on myself."

"Don't say that. Don't make yourself feel guilty for something you didn't do."

"What if he knows?" Lindsay's voice held a note of fear. "What if he comes back to kill me?"

He kissed her forehead, noting her ever-so-slight jump. "He'll have to get through me first."

---

Upon arriving on the NYPD team, Lindsay had quickly established herself as a strong-willed person. Everyone knew she was tough. So it came to no surprise when she made a quick recovery. Although the emotional and physical scars would always remain, and still far-off from being fully recovered, she had managed to gather enough strength to be sent home by Dr. Evans about two weeks following the event. The four men on the team assisted with moving her belongings over to Stella's apartment, who would be staying with Mac for the time being. It was hard for them to go back to the crime scene, but Danny took it the heaviest. His eyes were rigid as they gathered up Lindsay's clothes and headed for the temporary apartment, gritting his teeth in frustration as he took one last look in the bedroom and headed to the corridor, praying to whatever gods that were still listening that they would find the one responsible for this evil crime.

---

"Stop squirming, or I'll slit your throat!"

Lindsay was terrified; her entire body immediately froze in fear. Matt was on top of her, snarling wickedly as he held her wrists down. His face was shrouded in darkness, but there was no denying the sinister voice that echoed in her ears. Her breath caught in her lungs as he leaned close to her face, hissing as his hands trailed over her exposed skin.

"Tell me how it feels, Monroe. Does it bring you back to when you tortured me? I loved you!"

Lindsay's eyes snapped shut, trying to drown out the horrible reality. Matt cruelly forced her eyelids open, shaking his head in pity.

"Don't you want to see me?"

Lindsay screeched in horror as he once again plunged into her, and once again she was immobilized in complete and utter terror.

---

She awoke with a scream, beads of perspiration lining her temple and glistening in the early morning sunlight. She jumped as the bedroom door flung open, revealing a bare-chested Danny. He had been ordered by Mac to stay with Lindsay for some time, assisting her in the painstakingly slow recovery process. Roughly six weeks has passed since the ordeal. As to not frighten her, he remained in the doorframe and spoke in as calm a tone as he could manage.

"Are you alright, Montana?"

"It was him, Danny." Head in hands, she rocked back and forth, sobbing quietly. Danny slowly edged himself over to the bed, where he sat down beside her.

"Who, Lindsay? Tell me who hurt you."

Her choked sobs made his heart crumble. "He'll come back and kill me if I tell."

"Was it Matt? Did Matt do this to you?"

It was the wrong question. Lindsay literally exploded in screams, throwing her head back and howling like a mad person. The high-pitched noise shook ornaments on Stella's dresser, almost toppling them onto the floor. Cursing himself for speaking, Danny watched as she tore away from the bed, running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He could hear her wrench, presumably in the toilet, coughing and sputtering through cries. His hands immediately curled into fists and slammed down on the mattress, eyes blazing in anger. Just by her reaction he knew that Matt was the perpetrator, but he also knew that the evidence would have to be sufficient enough in order to interrogate him. He so desperately wanted to get through to Lindsay, to hold her and say everything would be alright. In the past few weeks she had showed numerous symptoms of rape: constant mood swings, several showers a day - almost as if she were cleansing herself from the assault – and often shutting herself out from the world, hiding like a scared child in the corner of Stella's bedroom, her eyes darting back and forth like twin hornets. He was somewhat surprised, however, that she allowed him to comfort her, but he knew it wouldn't last long. Rape victims swiftly lost their sense of trust, especially those who were in a relationship. Danny feared for her well-being, and because of this he was determined to catch the rapist before he harmed another innocent soul.

---

Mac rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, leaning back in his desk chair and watching the lab workers pass by his office. He had received somewhat encouraging news from Hawkes a few days ago: a second sperm donor had been found on Lindsay's sheets. However, the sample was too degraded to extract DNA from. Despite the lack of evidence – and Lindsay's reluctance to reveal the rapist – Mac was not willing to give up so easily. He had Stella and Flack return to the apartment and examine everything carefully. Fingerprints and bodily fluids came back to no match in AFIS. They had no idea who was responsible for the crime, and only time would tell if Lindsay chose to speak.

---

As Danny sat in the bedroom pondering, Lindsay was still in the bathroom hunched over the toilet, gripping the sides with her fingers. Remnants of her stomach contents coated her chin, and her head swirled around dizzily. She felt drowsy and longed to sleep again, yet she could not tear herself away from the toilet bowl. Steadying herself up, she peered at herself in the mirror. A wreck of a face stared back. Her hair was matted and flat, eyes rimmed with redness, and her breathing raspy. Her chest felt tight as well, and she tore off her shirt to examine her breasts. They were much larger than usual, but were tender to the touch. Lindsay's breath hitched in her throat; these were all sure signs of pregnancy. Straining to keep her headache from running out of control, she clamped both hands down on her ears, groaning as the pain worsened. After cleaning herself up quickly, she fumbled for the doorknob and dragged herself out to an awaiting Danny, who appeared slightly startled.

"Danny, I'm scared."

He held out his arms, and after a few moments of hesitation she reluctantly entered his warm embrace. Danny was careful not to hold on too tight; she was already in an agitated state. The last thing he needed was for her to turn on him.

"Me too."


	6. Not Fit To Live

A/N: Apologizes for the long wait. I started typing this up and got side-tracked by both work and a writers roadblock. Since I'm gone pretty much all weekend, this is being posted now. Enjoy!

* * *

**THE MORNING AFTER - CHAPTER 6**

"You wanted to see me?"

Mac turned slightly. "Shut the door, Danny."

The younger man did so without question, puzzled as to what his boss wanted. He sat down on the red leather couch that always occupied the office, keeping his cobalt eyes on Mac. Several days had passed since Lindsay's terrifying nightmare, but they were no closer to catching the rapist. Danny knew something was amiss, but he held his silence for the time being.

Mac took a seat across from Danny, fiddling with some papers. "How is Lindsay doing?"

"Not well. She's still strugglin' to understand that she's pregnant. I want to help her, Mac, but she's beginning to push me away. It's like whenever I say something, she backs off and literally yells at me t'leave."

"Common symptoms of rape," Mac sighed heavily before changing the subject. "I called you in for an important reason. I'm going to have to ask you a few uncomfortable questions, but it might help us in Lindsay's case." He stared at the young man levelly. "We found a second sperm donor on the bedsheets, but the sample is too weak and we cannot recall DNA from it. Danny, if that semen belongs to you, it could mean that you are the father of Lindsay's child. Did you and her have sex anytime prior to the rape?"

Danny nodded awkwardly. "About a week before she was attacked. I used protection and-" The impact of Mac's words suddenly hit him like a thunderbolt, and he jumped up from his seat, clutching the elder's shoulders tightly. "You…you think it could be mine?"

A rare smile creased Mac's features. "Unfortunately we won't be able to tell until the child is born, but there is a good chance that you are the biological father. Depends on if fertilization took place."

Danny's heart felt slightly lighter, and for the first time since the rape he saw a sliver of hope in an otherwise dark tunnel.

What if Mac was right?

What if the child was his?

---

Matt watched the young woman fiddle with her keys. In the two months following his evil crime he had become reclusive, but his vicious hunger and want of power had brought him to this apartment building, seeking out another victim. He enjoyed the feeling of domination as he watched his prey suffer, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop him.

He hid in the shadows of the corridor, keen eyes on the small figure as she managed to unlock her door. Swift as a flash, he was behind her, taking her by surprise the same way he had done to Lindsay. The woman's eyes bulged out of their sockets as she stared into the sneering face of her attacker, and he quietly shut the door behind him.

As the city slept under a full moon and the uncharted vaults of the sky, no one knew that murder was being committed.

---

Lindsay again found herself trapped underneath Matt. Once more she struggled bravely, but nothing had changed since the last nightmare: she was frozen in place, unable to fight her powerful opponent.

Blackness still enveloping his face, Matt let a snarl reverberate in his throat. There was something terribly familiar about his voice. "You're not goin' anywhere, _Montana_."

She could literally feel her blood become as cold as ice. Despite the threat being no more than a whisper, it rang like twin bells in her ears. Her head swept back and forth, as if refusing to believe the awful truth.

"No…it can't be."

She stared in wild horror as Danny's features appeared in the sparse light. Lindsay's heart stopped for a split second, and he leaned in closer, breath hissing onto her skin. His normally gentle eyes were now filled with evil, so powerful that she could not tear her stare away from them. With a sneer, Danny allowed his hands to roam her body, ignoring her pleas and clearly enjoying her suffering. A mixture of helplessness and rage flowed from Lindsay's eyes; she so desperately wanted to defend herself, but just as it was with Matt, Danny had the advantage of size and strength. Lindsay was powerless to stop him.

Finishing his wicked exploration, Danny shifted his gaze to her, smiling evilly as she continued to sob. She knew what was coming, and so she closed her eyes in preparation, swallowing all her fear and laying still. There was no use in even attempting to move; she was once again at the complete mercy of her attacker.

---

Morning sunlight pooled into the bedroom as Mac and Stella stood over the body of the young woman splayed out on the sheets. It was a similar scene to that of Lindsay's apartment: a blood-soaked mattress, evidence of sexual activity, and a severely beaten victim. This time, however, the victim was dead.

Stella placed her kit down gingerly. "Looks like we got a rapist on our hands."

"Could be the same person who raped Lindsay," Mac's eyes grew hard for a second, and Stella bent down to examine the body.

"Bruises are consistent with Lindsay's. The door isn't forced open, so maybe she let the killer in."

Mac remained silent and scanned the nude woman, noting the twisted look of agony on her face. His solemn gaze shifted to the bedside table, where a small purse immediately caught his attention. Shifting through it, he noticed a cellphone resting in the side, and with a glove he took it out. He showed the object to Stella, who nodded approvingly.

"Let's hope this cellphone leads us to our rapist."

---

"No!!"

It was déjà vu for Lindsay. She sat bolt upright, panting heavily and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Chocked sobs escaped her throat as she shook violently, trying to rid her mind of the horrendous nightmare.

The door flew open, and Danny was immediately at her side. "Montana, what happened?"

She took one look at him and scurried out of the bed, pajamas clinging to her clammy skin. He took a step forward and she took a cautious one back, holding her hands up in defense.

"Get away from me!"

"Montana, I'm not goin' to hurt you."

Though she wanted to fight back, Lindsay was terrified that he would try and rape her again. Despite the large room – and Danny now standing still – she felt as if he were trapping her. She cowered in the corner, shielding her face with her hands and pleading with him to stay back.

"Don't come any closer, or I'll call the police!" Her voice was shaky, and Danny knew that despite her current position, she was only trying to present a tough front. Not keen on scaring her even more, he walked backwards out of the room, holding his palms up as a signal that he meant no harm.

A massive shudder ran through Lindsay's body as he proceeded out of the room. She rocked back and forth, hearing the front door click as Danny closed it behind him.

---

Outside the apartment, Danny's hands immediately started to tremble. He had never seen Lindsay so terrified, so fragile. The second he had appeared, she went berserk. She had a slight stomach to her now, but that did not stop the symptoms from controlling her brain. Danny yearned for his Montana back. He wanted the girl who seemed so focused on solving a case that she often stayed in the lab until the late hours, trying to piece together evidence. He wanted to come home to her, to share a meal with her, to lay with her in his bed, arms wrapped tightly around her waist and kissing her neck, as if laying claim to her. _That_ was the Lindsay Monroe he so desperately wanted back.

Sighing deeply, he leaned against the wall and slid down, burying his face in his hands. Never had he felt this powerless. The rapist was running free – where he had no idea – and Lindsay was not only suffering from a horrific rape, she was pregnant as a result. Mac's words suddenly echoed in his mind for a brief moment, and his heart fluttered with hope. Could Lindsay be carrying his future son or daughter? It was the only positive note in the situation, and Danny tried to focus on that. He knew he had a good chance of being the father, but what if…he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thought. _No, Messer. Don't start thinking like that. Help Lindsay through this first. That's what important._

---

Lindsay's hand trembled as she reached inside the drawer of the bedside table. The rape was slowly but surely taking over her conscience, and she felt trapped inside her own body. She knew if she told her fellow colleagues who raped her, Matt would return and finish his revenge. She had hoped it would not come to this, but realized she had no other choice.

Loading a bullet, she clicked the barrel shut and placed the gun to her temple. Cursing as her limbs shook, she steadied her arm and took a deep breath. _I'm not fit to live,_ she thought to herself. _I've brought shame to everyone around me, and I don't want to be like this anymore._

---

Danny had sat outside for around five minutes when a horrible train of thought caused his palms to become sweaty. Suicide was very rare for rape victims – but it was not unheard of – and he scrambled up from his sitting position. He twisted the doorknob, burst into the apartment, and headed straight for the bedroom in one swift motion.

---

Holding the air inside her lungs, Lindsay's index finger snaked over the trigger and tugged.


	7. Capture

A/N: Here you go, the chapter you've all been waiting for :) Enjoy!

* * *

**THE MORNING AFTER - CHAPTER 7**

"Lindsay?"

Danny stood some twenty feet behind her, panting slightly as he searched her with his eyes. Lindsay knelt near the bed, unmoving, the gun still at her temple and finger over the trigger. He regained control of his breathing only to hold it.

Silence.

An icy claw gripped his heart, and he tried again. "Lindsay?"

She shifted ever so slightly, but Danny's quick eye caught the movement and he released the pent-up air in a silent sigh of relief. She had been so still that he could have sat down right beside her and not know if she was dead or alive. However, she was not out of danger yet, and Danny knew it.

"Montana, put the gun down." He spoke in a low voice, intentionally drawing out the words.

Lindsay remained frozen. Then, swift as flash, she jumped to her feet and pointed the gun at him with burning eyes. Danny's hands instinctively flew up, palms out, and his heart stopped for a split second. He had been in this position before, but never with Lindsay.

"Lindsay, give me the gun. You don't have to do this."

"Stop talking! I don't want to hear any more of your lies!" It was clear Lindsay was not in her right mind, and Danny feared that the rape had completely taken over her brain. Holding his arms up higher, he spoke in a calm voice.

"Listen to me. Put the gun down an' we can talk about this. C'mon, put the gun on the floor."

Fear swiftly rising – and keeping a wary eye on Danny – she placed the gun back at her temple. Very slowly padding over, Danny stood in front of her, gaze fixated on hers. She stared back at him, boring into his soul, and didn't budge when his hand slid over hers. No words were spoken as he pushed down firmly but gently, never once taking his eyes off her. With each painstaking inch the gun was lowered, until finally it was in his hand. Danny's fingers did all the work; they gripped around Lindsay's own digits and carefully pried them from the weapon. Lindsay never blinked once, though Danny saw a whirlpool of terror swirling in her chocolate eyes. He moved slowly and carefully, not wanting to startle her and accidentally set off the gun. The minute her hand was free, he snatched the gun and quickly put the safety on.

Lindsay blinked, as if seeing him for the first time, and broke down completely. Danny stopped himself from wrapping his arms around her, and instead sat there and patiently let her release all her demons. He hoped she would at least let them discuss the matter, as he was not keen on being pushed away again.

"He's going to find me," she sobbed, temporarily forgetting her previous nightmare. "He's going to come back and kill me."

"Who, Lindsay? Tell me who did this to you. I can't help you unless you tell me. You won't get in trouble."

She shook her head, causing a tear to fling onto Danny's arm. "He knows I'm pregnant and wants the baby. I can't tell you, Danny. He'll find out."

He couldn't take it any longer. Placing his fingers under her chin, he lifted her head gently so they were eye-to-eye. Frustration boiled in his veins, and he spoke in a firm tone in hopes of getting his message across.

"Lindsay Monroe, listen to me very carefully. I vow that whoever did this to you will not get away with it. We are doing everything we possibly can to make sure he is caught. Right now your main focus should be the child you are carrying."

She looked at him intently. "What if it's his?"

Danny knew it was the wrong time to tell her the other possibility, so he kept it hidden for now. "Are you prepared to care for a child?"

"I…I don't know."

---

Mac paced back and forth anxiously, waiting for Hawkes to complete the process of signaling out any trace from the cellphone they had confiscated from the victim's apartment. It was a tense situation; one phone number could lead them to the rapist. Then all that was needed was a warrant for a DNA sample or confession to finally bring this whole case to rest.

"Alright, we've got something here." Hawkes typed some data into the computer and let his finger run over the screen. "Our victim's name is Amber Lenovo. Two nights ago she received a phone call from another cell." A birds-eye view of Manhattan appeared on the screen, and within seconds technology took over. A few moments passed, and the system was able to pinpoint the location from where the call was made.

Mac's eyes lit up as the words '3rd Avenue' flashed on the screen. He could barely blink before the next piece of information appeared: Matt Branson.

"We've got him."

---

Against her will, Lindsay had been admitted to the psychiatric ward in Angel of Mercy. Danny, concerned that she would attempt suicide again and be successful, literally dragged her to the hospital. She had to be restrained by several NYPD officers, but Danny knew that being under professional care would help the recovery process. He had already been informed that Mac and the others had finally tracked down the location of the victim's mystery caller, but he was focused on getting Lindsay to where she needed to be. He would leave for interrogation only after she settled down, but there was an important matter to discuss with Dr. Evans first.

"Sooner or later you'll have to talk to her about this, although I'm worried that her mental health will put the child at risk."

Danny rubbed the side of his neck with a nervous hand. "There is a possibility that I'm the biological father. Would it help if she knew?"

"It might calm her down a bit, but she could still be a danger to you and the child."

"What are the options?" He dreaded asking this question.

Dr. Evans took off his glasses and studied the younger man carefully. "At this stage, I think it would be best if the child were put up for adoption. Lindsay is not prepared to carry such a burden, and it could take years before the symptoms begin to fade. Every rape victim is different. The only other option I can give you is abortion, although that should be our last resort."

"But what if DNA concludes that it's mine? Couldn't we keep the child instead of adoption?" Danny pressed harder now.

"I can give you suggestions, Detective Messer, but in the end it is up to you and Lindsay."

---

"Matt Branson, NYPD!"

Flack banged on the door a second time, quickly growing impatient. With a nod, one of the cops smashed the wood to pieces with a single kick. They flooded in, guns brandished and eyes darting back and forth like angry wasps. Tightening his grip on his weapon, Mac surveyed the seemingly empty apartment. But Marine training had served him well, and his keen instincts told him that something was amiss.

A shutter clanged shut, startling both detectives. Flack peered out the window, catching a glimpse of someone bolting up the metal stairs towards the roof. Acting swiftly, he took chase, calling back to Mac, "He's running to the top!"

Despite being older than his comrades, Mac was incredibly agile. Darting back to the door, he headed for the interior stairway, hoping to catch the suspect off guard with his surprise entrance.

Matt scrambled up the stairs, chancing a peek at the detective who was swiftly gaining ground on him. He cursed under his breath; this guy was quick. Finally making it onto the roof, he sprinted across the flat surface, panting slightly as he attempted to lose the pursuing cop.

Flack, however, was not to be outdone. Leaping onto the roof, he saw Matt some distance ahead, arms flailing from side to side as he ran. Instinctively knowing that Mac was in the chase, he went into overdrive and put on a burst of speed, calling out to the suspect as he did. "Hey, NYPD!"

Matt, like all criminals, ignored the command and continued his escape. With a sudden _whoosh_, the air was knocked from his lungs as someone tackled him from the side. Pain immediately shot through his body, and he glared up into the burning eyes of Mac, who had appeared from nowhere. Disregarding the ache, Matt lunged to bite him, but the former Marine was ready and he dodged the suspect's bared teeth. Laying an arm across the back of his neck, Mac finally managed to restrain him, leaning most of his weight on the one knee that was placed on Matt's lower back.

"Let me go!"

Mac snorted in disgust. "Shut up. We know what you've done, so I suggest you be quiet unless you want to get into even more trouble."

The younger man was furious, and he let Mac know it. "You've got nothing on me!"

With Flack's assistance, Mac hauled him up and slammed him against the concrete side that housed the stairs, hissing in his ear, "We've got everything on you, Matt Branson. You have the right to remain silent, so be smart and use it!"


	8. Why?

**THE MORNING AFTER - CHAPTER 8**

"I must say, Detective, that was rather clever of you back there. Using the element of surprise always works, doesn't it? Or was it that you were too scared to fight me head-on?"

Mac's eyes slitted dangerously as he leaned on the metal table. "You impudent kids never learn. Running from the police isn't going to get you anywhere. Seems to me that you were the one scared, Matt."

The younger man shrugged carelessly, casting his stone gaze over Stella and to the darkened glass that accompanied the interrogation room. On the other side, Danny stood frozen, glaring at the suspect with blood-shot eyes. The second Matt had entered the room, he felt his veins boil over with fury. He had no doubt that Matt knew someone was behind the glass.

"We traced a call from Amber Lenovo's cellphone. You phoned her two nights before she was raped."

"Doesn't mean I did it."

Stella smiled thinly. "DNA results confirm that it was your semen and blood in her bed. Care to explain how it got there, or do you want us to do the talking?"

Matt sneered at her. "So I had sex with her. Where's the crime in that?"

"On the contrary, you raped her. Unless that disgusting brain of yours can't comprehend, rape and sex fall under different categories." Mac opened the evidence file and tossed some pictures onto the table for Matt to see: a shot of Amber's arms covered in bruises and bloody wounds in the inner thighs.

As it was with all criminals, Matt snapped under the pressure. He pushed the pictures aside and spoke to Mac and Stella while staring at the double-sided mirror.

"I loved her. Lindsay and I – we were inseparable. Then one day I get caught cheating and she freaks out on me. So I decide to teach her a lesson, to make sure she never talked back to me again. I cut her good, but evidently it didn't do the trick. She's still the same selfish bitch she was back in college."

Mac sat down in the chair opposite the young man. He was so angry that the vein in his forehead was popping out, threatening to explode. "You raped Lindsay for a mistake you made."

"You're damn right I raped her!" Matt's voice increased several octaves. "I looked her straight in the eye as I was doing it, too. You know what I saw, Detectives? I saw fear and cowardice. Lindsay deserved to be raped after what she did to me. She made the mistake, not me."

"You son of a bitch!"

Danny burst through the interrogation room door, clearly enraged. His entire face was flushed with red, and his nostrils flared wildly. Matt could not explain the shudder that ran through him as he laid eyes on the angered Detective, but it was gone in an instant and he faced Danny boldly.

"So the eavesdropper finally reveals himself."

Danny held his ground, spittle flying in all directions as he gritted between clenched teeth, "You mud-sucking coward! What did Lindsay ever do to you?!"

Matt laughed in his face. "I won't waste my breath on the likes of you. You know damn well when she did to me."

"Lindsay has never hurt another person in her life. You stole something away from her that she will never get back, but you can never steal her spirit. She's alive, scum, and you're on your way to prison for life."

The young man swung a punch at Danny, connecting with his jaw. Stumbling back as stars danced in his vision, Danny could hear Mac and Stella crying out as they restrained Matt. The officer who had accompanied them tended to Danny, but he pushed him away and turned to the suspect, who was breathing heavily as Mac forced him to sit in the chair.

"You just assaulted a police officer, so you can add that to your long list of crimes." Danny wiped away a streak of blood with the back of his hand.

Mac lifted the suspect up and handed him over to the officer. "Get him out of my sight."

As Matt was taken away, Stella aided Danny, who had a small cut near his mouth. "I know you did that for Lindsay, but it was foolish. You have yourself to blame for this wound."

"Don't worry 'bout me," he grumbled. "Jus' as long as that scumbag is off the streets."

Mac shifted his eyes to his younger counterpart. "That was admirable, Danny, but Stella is right; you allowed your anger to rule your heart. Come on now, let's get you cleaned up."

---

Several hours later, Matt was leaning against the wall of his station cell when Danny approached the bars. The former glared at him through hot eyes, but Danny's gaze was merely apathetic. He recalled Lindsay feeling this confused when trying to solve the case of a murdered girl from her homestate, and just like her, he wanted answers.

"Why?"

Matt reared up from his hunched position and uttered a single word, eyes on Danny the entire time. "Revenge."

"You never did answer my question, even if I was behind that window. What did Lindsay do to you in college that made you attack her?"

The slightly younger man examined Danny from head to toe in one swift movement. "You love her. Is that why you're demanding answers from me? You want to know the truth?"

Danny gripped the bars tightly with both hands. "I already knew the truth; I can see it in your eyes. You said that Lindsay's gaze reflected fear and cowardice, yet that's all I can see now from looking at you. You raped an innocent person and left her for dead before running off into the shadows like the true coward you are. You hurt a lot of people, Matt, and no one can escape that."

Matt shook his head in pity. "I succeeded in hurting Lindsay. It's just an added bonus for me that others had to suffer as well."

Danny rattled the door loudly. "You may have hurt her, but she's still alive. She won in the end. It always works out that way; good triumphs over evil. Enjoy the view while it lasts, because once you're in prison you won't be seeing freedom or daylight for a very long time. I hope you burn in hell."

With one last shake of the bars, Danny turned on his heel and left. It had been a long and perilous journey, but now a rapist was behind bars and he could finally begin to reconstruct his life with Lindsay.

---

The sun had long set when Danny arrived at Angel of Mercy. He knew Lindsay was sleeping but wanted to be there lest anything happen. The path was still unwinding before them, but Danny was determined to be there every step of the way.

Moonlight filtered into the single room as he sat beside the bed, grasping Lindsay's hand lightly. "Montana? It's me. I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you t'know that we caught Matt Branson. He's gone now, an' he won't hurt you any more. I'll be with you when you give birth, an' I'll continue to be by your side no matter what decision we make. If we give the child up for adoption, I want them to know how lucky they are to have you as their mother. I'm so sorry this happened to you, but I'll never let you go. This could be our child, and if it is I want to share it with you. I love you, Lindsay Monroe."

Placing his head down alongside her arm, Danny closed his eyes and drifted off into slumber, but not before feeling Lindsay squeeze his hand ever so gently.

* * *

A/N: I have at least one more chapter planned, but it probably won't be up for a while as I start classes on Tuesday. Thankfully I have breaks every day except Monday and Friday, so it should be up sometime next week. Of course college can and will throw curveballs at you the very first week, so I'll probably have loads of homework for next weekend. Please bear with me on this. Um...reviews feed the plot bunny :) 


	9. His Child

A/N: I wish to dedicate this chapter to **fatkat**, for it was one of her comments that made me change the direction of this story. Thank you hun :) and thanks to all of you who have continued to follow this fic. A writer's biggest inspiration is their readers. I know I said this would be up sometime next week, but I found that I had some spare time this weekend. This is the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

**THE MORNING AFTER - CHAPTER 9**

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

"Are you ready?"

Lindsay closed her eyes and nodded to Dr. Evans, wincing as she felt a needle prick her abdomen, which was quickly followed by another. The numb pain spread through her mid-section, and she clasped Danny's hand tighter. Due to a mixture of her own request and Dr. Evan's advice, Lindsay had chosen to have a Caesarean section over normal childbirth. It wouldn't be as painful, the doctor had said, and regional anesthesia would be given to dull the severe pains that accompanied birth.

Danny caught her eye and smiled softly. In the months following Matt's arrest her symptoms had decreased in severity, although she still struggled to fully trust anyone. They had discussed the possible idea of giving the child up for adoption if the DNA results proved that Matt was the biological father. Abortion was out of the question; both believed in the decision but were not willing to end the life of a child who had done no wrong in the world. However, if Danny was the father, they were prepared to keep the baby. Dr. Evans stated that if this were the case, it could help improve Lindsay's symptoms. In the end, though, the young woman would never be the same person she was before the vicious rape. Danny knew this, but he had promised her he would always be there, and he was prepared to keep that vow come hell or high water.

---

Danny peered over the sheet that blocked Lindsay's view of the risky yet necessary procedure. They were now cutting into her uterus, and although he could not see the child, he could hear their small cries. Not wanting to know whether it was a boy or girl just yet, he watched as the doctors went to work. Lindsay was breathing heavily, clearly nervous, and a bead of sweat dripped from her temple. Smiling gently, Danny took a tissue and wiped it away, kissing her forehead as he did. "You're doing great, Montana. You're almost done; just a few more minutes now."

Lindsay opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a loud, shrill cry that filled the room. The newborn was lifted from her uterus, and Danny suddenly found himself holding a pair of scissors that Dr. Evans had handed him.

"Care to do the honours?"

Swallowing the massive lump in his throat, Danny snipped the umbilical cord with one cut of the sharp utensil. The child cried again as they were taken to a nearby table, where they were cleaned and weighed. Danny turned to Lindsay, who was looking at him in admiration. A question was forming in her eyes, and he kissed her nose before answering.

"It's a beautiful baby girl."

---

Once the child was dressed in fresh clothes, an important matter had to be settled. Gently opening her mouth, Dr. Evans swabbed the inside of her cheek whilst another doctor did the same to Danny. The latter took both swabs and headed out of the room towards the lab, where in a few hours would determine if Danny was the biological father. Although they had a first name picked out, they would not officially name the girl until this was known, and so for the time being she was Baby Girl Montana-Messer. Lindsay was whisked off to the recovery room without her newborn daughter, as breastfeeding could prove rather uncomfortable for one in her current position. Danny joined her in the room, preferring to stay with her until they knew the results of the DNA test.

He watched her slumber peacefully, obviously exhausted after such a procedure. She had gone through hell these last few months, but her spirit was tough and she had managed to pull through and start on a path to recovery. Grasping her hand, he brought it to his cheek, closing his eyes and praying to whatever angels that were still listening that the child would be his.

---

Dr. Evans smiled warmly as he and a nurse walked into the room, the latter holding a tiny pink bundle. She passed it over to Lindsay - who had only been awake for several minutes - and Danny stared at Evans in initial confusion before realization hit him like a thunderbolt.

The older man's tone reflected his kind features. "I thought you would like to see your daughter, Detective Messer."

It was as if a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Right here, in his girlfriend's arms, was _his_ child. Never would he have imagined that he would be a father, or at least not until he had met Lindsay. After the trying months they had endured, after all the agony both had gone through, this was God's gift to them. Danny raised his eyes in a silent "thank you" and felt a shiver of joy run through him. Lindsay smiled brightly and handed the girl to him, where he cradled her protectively in his arms. With the exception of Lindsay and their colleagues, Danny rarely showed affection to anyone, yet he was beaming with pride as he gazed lovingly at his child. The babe cooed and stared back at him through wide eyes, which housed the same oceanic blue as his. Her slightly curly hair was a darkish brown, and she had a cute button nose just like her mother. No words could describe what he felt at that moment, and for a split second it seemed like they were the only two in the world.

"Do you have a name for her?" Dr. Evans inquired, shattering Danny's daydream and bringing him back to reality.

Lindsay smiled at the loyal man who sat beside her, and carefully took the child back as Danny handed her over, kissing his daughter's forehead in the process. When he spoke, his voice was laced with simultaneous gratitude and tenderness.

"Armel Montana Messer."

---

Danny gazed in wonder as Armel snuggled into Lindsay's chest, and he engulfed her tiny hand in his much larger mitt, squeezing it ever so gently. A ray of morning sunlight was sectioned by the window panes as it filtered into the room, encasing Lindsay and the babe in a wondrous golden aura. It seemed as if the Lord was shining His love down upon them, and Danny's spirit felt like it had been wisped away to some far-off paradise. Placing a chaste kiss on Lindsay's lips, he settled back into his chair whilst his girlfriend and daughter fell asleep together.

His daughter.

* * *

Fin. 

A/N: "Baby Girl Montana-Messer" is credited to the writers of _Friends_, and the name Armel is credited to Brian Jacques, author of the Redwall series.


End file.
